ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Steg 2
Steg 2 (also spelt Steg 2-O-Saw-Us on the robot's sides) was the Jurassic Park team's second entry in Robot Wars, competing exclusively in Series 4. It reached the Semi-Final stage, before losing to defending champion Chaos 2 in the first round. The Jurassic Park team had also previously reached the Grand Final of Series 3 with Steg-O-Saw-Us, but despite this, Steg 2 was only seeded seventh for Series 4, with Julia Reed and Jonathan Pearce often incorrectly stating that Steg-O-Saw-Us had lost in the Semi Finals instead of the Grand Final. After Rob Heaseman left the team, he took Steg 2 with him, and as a result, it did not return for any other series of Robot Wars. Because of this, 3 Stegs to Heaven was built for and competed in Series 5 and the first series of Robot Wars Extreme, achieving mixed success in both series. Team captain Rob Heasman was also part of the Oblark team, which represented the Fire Service in the Extreme 1 Armed Forces Special. Robot History Despite Steg-O-Saw-Us reaching the Third Wars Grand Final, Steg 2 was only seeded seventh for the Fourth Wars, and faced Cronos and Crusader 2 in its first round battle. It had a difficult start, being pushed into Dead Metal by Crusader 2 and flipped against the wall, where Dead Metal cut into its underside. Steg 2 escaped by self-righting, and proceeded to charge into Cronos and Crusader 2, but failing to flip either of them and retreating back into Dead Metal's CPZ. Eventually, it threw Cronos a full 360 degrees into the air, before being rammed into the wall again by Crusader 2 and having the top of its flipper set on fire by the wall-mounted flame jets. Crusader 2 lifted Steg 2 and rammed it into Dead Metal again before dragging it back, with both robots eventually being separated by Cronos. Steg 2 stayed out of the action as Dead Metal attacked Cronos, but ran into the wall outside Sergeant Bash's CPZ, appearing to be stuck there as Crusader 2 rammed it again, freeing it and allowing Crusader 2 to continue attacking Steg 2. However, Cronos was pitted by Sir Killalot and Steg 2 and Crusader 2 proceeded through to Round 2. There, Steg 2 fought series newcomers Iron-Awe. Steg 2 began slowly, with both robots hesistant to attack until it got underneath Iron Awe and flipped it over, with Iron-Awe self-righting using its axe before being flipped again. The two robots met in the arena once again, with Steg 2 again flipping Iron-Awe a few more times and Iron-Awe either landing back onto its tracks or self-righing in response. However, Iron-Awe started to lose mobility with every attack, eventually becoming immobilised and attacked by the House Robots after Steg 2's last flip. Steg 2 proceeded to flip Matilda over, much to the crowd's delight, as Iron-Awe was axed by Shunt and had its axe snapped off by Sir Killalot. Steg 2 drove into the wall and was attacked by Dead Metal again as time ran out, with the battle going to a judges' decision despite Iron-Awe's immobility. Even so, the decision went in favour of Steg 2, allowing it to progress to the Heat Final. In the Heat Final, Steg 2 fought the twenty-third seeds and seasoned veteran Mortis. It started the slower of the two, with Mortis charging straight at it and attempting to push it around the arena. However, neither robot could get their weapons working, until Steg 2 fired its flipper as it was pushed into the wall by Mortis. Steg 2 recovered, being pushed around again by Mortis, whose lifting arm jammed open after the preceding shove and left it vulnerable to being flipped. Despite Mortis finally using its Tanto axe to hammer Steg 2's flipper, Steg 2 finally flipped Mortis onto its back, leaving it unable to self-right and allowing it to push the veterans into the pit as it opened. This meant Steg 2, like its predecessor, was through to the Semi-Finals. In the first round of its Semi-Final, Steg 2 faced a tough draw against reigning champion Chaos 2. Both robots circled round and dodged each other in order to exploit each other's ground clearance. Steg 2 fired its flipper first, but missed, and was thrown onto its back by Chaos 2, before promptly self-righting and surviving another flip and attempting to flip Chaos 2 over. It eventually succeeded, but Chaos 2 immediately re-righted itself and flipped Steg 2 against the wall, before flipping it into Shunt. Steg 2 escaped, only to be rolled over and left on its side by Chaos 2, with its flipper running out of CO2 and leaving it stranded on its back. Steg 2 was flipped by the Floor Flipper, and eliminated from the Fourth Wars. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 1 Category:Competitors Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:British Robots Category:UK Robot Wars Semi-Finalists Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Robots armed with flipping weapons Category:Robots with rear-hinged true flippers Category:Dinosaur Themed Robots Category:Robot Wars Series 4 Robots Category:Robots from Hampshire